I Told You Not to Call Me Bernie!
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Years after the Spruce Goose incident, a now-teenaged Augie Doggie reunites with the red haired girl who also went along for the adventure.


**I want did want to a bit of a friendship story involving two aged up characters...**

**Guess I got my wish, sort of**

**I Told You Not to Call Me Bernie!**

**Augie Doggie, Bernice Fox (last name made up for this story, Judy Jones, basically anyone who isn't Romiette belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Romiette belongs to me, SuperAlex64**

* * *

Years have passed since the Spruce Goose incident and now, Augie Doggie has grown into a teenager in high school. He had some minor fashion changes over the years. Instead of a green turtleneck sweater, he now wore a white T-shirt with a green jacket over it, now needed glasses and wore bangs, making him look a little less like his father, but they still had that relationship.

Augie sighed, as he was in the library, waiting while reading a great novel.

He had signed to tutor some athlete from some team for some sport he doesn't know or care about. Apparently, this athlete can be difficult to teach but Augie was up for a challenge.

_"Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now,"_ He thought to himself, closing the book.

When suddenly, she finally showed up, running through the front doors, carrying her gear, looking around, spotting Augie, waving to her. So she headed to his table, dropping her things and sitting down, casually asking, "You my new tutor?"

Augie, not knowing what to make of it, nodded.

"Sorry, I'm late," she continued, still casual, "I was in the zone during practice."

"Okay, let's get started then," said Augie, picking up a text book.

Not even a hour yet, Augie was ready to throw in the towel, it took every ounce of self-control he had to not bang his head on the table.

It was very frustrating that this girl can be smart when she wanted to be but now, she was just being lazy. But also, he couldn't shake the idea that he'd met before.

There was something about her red hair, her big, beautiful blue eyes, that baseball cap that rang some bells.

That was when her very name seemed familiar.

_"Bernice Fox? Why does that name ring a bell? I couldn't know many redheads with that name,"_ Augie thought to himself, when suddenly he remembered something, _"Wait... maybe..., it's a wild idea but it might just work. It will possibly endanger me, I'm need to know. Just need to test my theory. May God have mercy on my soul."_

"Let's try again," Augie started, suddenly hesitating, "...Bernie."

Her rage was inconceivable, her eyes now looked like the worst of raging storms, it was very terrifying, far worse than when she was younger.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"** she screamed, forgetting that she is in a library and ignored the librarian, **"NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY CALLS ME BERNIE!"** she then grabbed Augie by the collar, pulling him close, ready to punch his light's out,** "ANYBODY WHO DOES WILL END UP IN THE HOSPITAL! Ya got that!?"**

"Yes.." gulped Augie, "Bernice," noticing everybody staring at them, sheepishly, he asked, "You mind putting me down? Please?"

Rolling her eyes, she dropped him into his seat.

After composing himself, Augie said, "Thank you, now back to your lesson," picking his textbook up, "Sorry about that. It's just that you reminded me of a girl I met a few years ago."

"Uh-huh."

"Does the name Augie Doggie sound familiar?"

"No."

"How about Yogi Bear? Boo-Boo? Snagglepuss? Doggie Daddy? Quick Draw McGraw?"

"No. No. No. No. No."

"How about the Spruce Goose and the island of Moolah-Moolah?"

Bernice then paused to think about this, "...Oh yeah! I remember! And you were that weird nerdy kid who was trying to be like his dad!"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Augie before realizing what she just said, "HEY!"

That was when two concerned girls their age walk up to Augie, asking, "Are you okay, Augie?"

"Hi, Judy, hi, Romi, I'm fine."

One of the girls, Romi, apparently, asked, "Got a minute? I just need help with this one problem," then pulled a textbook and notebook out of her jacket, seemingly out of nowhere.

Augie nodded, knowing that Romiette is a willing student, and got to work.

Bernice watched them, mostly staring at the girl. No, not Judy, she, to Bernice, was just some blonde girl in designer clothing, a sweater and jeans, clearly fond of the color purple. No, she was curious about the other girl, Romiette or Romi as she was called, at first glare, not very remarkable looking, just a girl with short light brown hair, covered in some sort of floppy hat in a jacket and jeans, then you notice her eyes, those big, yellow eyes and the tail behind her, a big, fluffy tail. She also had noticeably long front teeth but, who cares about that? She has a tail!

Augie's lesson was almost over, so Bernice knew that it was know or now if she wanted to see if that tail was real.

Augie then said, grinning, "All done! That's how you complete the problem, any questions, Romi?"

"No, thank y-**YAOOOOOOW!"**

Romiette, Judy, and Augie all turn to see Bernice pulling Romiette's tail. She then let go, saying, "Okay, it's real."

For a moment, Romiette glared at her, before turning back to Augie, "Thanks for your help, Augie, now if you excuse me, me and Judy are going to the movies."

"Are you sure you can sit?" asked Judy, concerned.

"I-I'll be fine. I sure the pain will go away just as soon as I walk it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on," she said, coldly, walking away from the table.

"Bye, Augie," said Judy, leaving to catch up with Romiette.

As soon as they were gone, Bernice muttered under her breath, "Weirdos," which due to Augie's superior hearing, he had heard.

"Well, glad you made such a great first impression, Bernie," said Augie, sarcastically, much to Bernice's anger, but added, "Seriously though, I've been friends with those two for years and I would greatly prefer it if you don't insult them."

"Okay, fine," responded Bernice, before asking, "What's the deal with that girl?" referring to Romiette, "Why does she look like that?!"

"Well...," explained Augie, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "Romiette's not quite human, no, I'm not talking about the book series about that android kid nor the Disney Channel movies based on them, I'm just saying she's not all human," adding quickly, "She's half."  
He then asked her, "Are you sure you wanna hear this story? It's not that interesting," but he took her expression as a yes and continued, "Her parents love each other very much, but..., not everyone approved, including-" he stopped hesitating, "My father. When he heard about the then not-born Romiette, lets just say, that he thought that she would be a hideous abomination," noticing Bernice's expression, he quickly added, "This was before I was born. It got to the point where Romi's dad stopped hanging out with Yogi and the gang."

"What?! That's not fair!" shouted Bernice, forgetting that this was a library.

"Yeah, not one of my dad's proudest moments," admitted Augie, "But, he did feel sorry for them when supposedly Romiette died. He especially soften up after I was born. Also Romi's dad had lately started hanging out with the others."

"Wait, what do mean 'supposedly died'?"

"They were tricked into thinking that she had died, but really, somebody forged their signatures and had Romi sent to an orphanage- she really hates talking about it and I'm probably going regret telling you this. At least, if it wasn't for ol' Snooper and Blabber years later, that family wouldn't be reunited."

Bernice then sat there speechless, for a moment, until asking, "I'm gonna have to apologize, won't I?"

"Yes."

Bernice looked down, asking, "So..., you still go on adventures with Yogi and the rest?"

"Yeah, but not as much as I used," admitted Augie, "I don't always want to hang out with just my dad's friends, I do have a life." He then asked her, "So, what happened to you since the Spruce Goose incident?"

"Not much, really, just moved around around for a while, went on some road trips, hoping I would see you guys again, I didn't, went to some Cons, once punched racer Dick Dastardly because I thought he was Dread Baron-"

"I think they're brothers," explained Augie.

"In the face," finished Bernice, "and now I go to school here."

Augie then thought for a moment and asked, "Since time is almost up anyway, you wanna hag out?" Noticing her reaction, he continued, "I could introduce you to my friends and they won't think that you're a guy because, now you actually look like a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bernice, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing! Just that you grew up, that all!"

"Proceed..." she said.

"And maybe, on the weekend, we can meet up with Yogi, Boo-Boo, and Cindy in Jellystone Park. I heard that they're taking the others on another adventure."

"That's sounds awesome!" responded Bernice, 'but, who's Cindy?"

"Oh... yeah, that's right, she didn't come us, Cindy is Yogi's gal."

Nodding, she agreed to Augie's plans but felt the need to ask, "What about my tutoring? I could the help."

"I think I can figure something out," said Augie, slyly, "I am a prodigy, after all."

So the weekend came and Bernice did get to visit Yogi Bear, which led to one thing and one thing only. Yogi actually invited his friends to come over and meet her, or in some people's cases, see her again,

It honestly amazed her quickly all these different characters came for a visit and just how many Yogi knew. But she was glad to see her old friends again. Apparently, Snagglepuss is a Broadway baby and had since a hit, Huck got married and had a few kids, Boo-Boo, now older, had a girlfriend, who clearly had an interesting fashion style, Yogi apparently also had a devoted girlfriend, and Quick Draw and Doggie Daddy didn't change much.

But Bernice had no idea Yogi knew so many characters: superheroes, detectives, rock bands, secret agents, professional mouse-chasing cats, superhero rock bands, etc.

But it was nice to see everybody again.

It was when Bernice saw Romiette walking with, what looked to her, her parents, she definitely had her father's hair color, tail and eyes, while still looking like her mother, with her friend, Judy, who excitedly waving to her. Confused, Bernice looked behind her and saw that Judy was just waving to a blond boy in patched up clothing, who apparently hung out a gang of alley cats.

Both girls ran from the parents and toward the boy. Judy greeted, "Charlie! Long time no see!" while Romiette greeted him with, "How's life in the big city, pally?"

The boy, apparently named Charlie answered, grinning, "You know, same old," and turned around, and spotted Augie and called out to him. Sure enough, Augie came. The small group then started talking about playing a sport against the grown-ups, Bernice listened closly even if she might not get to play on their team. But then Augie started talking and even point directly at her, which caused his friends to look at her, well, in the case of Romiette, glared. But, at a bit, Romiette, with friends following her walked up to Bernice, looking her over and asked a particularly stupid question.

"How good are you at baseball?"

**The End**

* * *

**The ending was supposed be earlier (when Augie said, "I am a prodigy, after all.") but I didn't like it. Well, see ya later, dudes!**


End file.
